Just Try It
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke go to Tara (OC) for advice on what to do for their special girlfriends. But Sasuke is having doubts about him and Sakura. Can Tara help him at all?


Just Try It

Tara, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai

Tara wasn't sure how to process this.

"You boys want what now?" She asked.

"Help. With girls." Sai said.

Naruto and Sasuke stood behind Sai as he spoke.

"Please. Help us, Tara." Sai finished.

Tara looked to her brother and best friend.

"How do you two need help at all?" she asked.

Knowing Sasuke had Sakura and Naruto had Hinata. Sai yes, he needed help since he is dating Ino.

"Yes." Both of them said.

Tara was shocked, but sighed. "Okay then. Come and sit and explain to me, what is it you boys need." Tara said.

"Ino wants to go karaoke?" Sai says.

Tara holds in as much laughter as she can. Taking a deep breath. "Well, that requires you to sing. So, go home, turn on some music, and sing along to the words other people are saying. And make sure they say words. No classical instrumental stuff." Tara explained to Sai.

Naruto was next. "Hinata's been doing a lot of cooking lately. What do I do?" He asks.

"YOU cook for HER." Tara said plainly. "And NO Ramen. Something that is healthy and an actual meal." She said.

"But.."

"Naruto. You don't think ALL girls do every bit of cooking and cleaning do you?" Tara crossed her arms.

Naruto shook his head. "No. I had to do that to my place."

"I learned on my own too." Sasuke added.

"Okay. You cook for Hinata this time. I'm sure you can find an easy thing to make." Tara said.

Sasuke waited till Sai and Naruto both left.

"Okay. What is it with Sakura?"

"Actually, I think, she wants to be with Lee." Sasuke says.

Tara couldn't believe what she was hearing.

As much as she wanted Sasuke for herself, she cared for Sakura and Sasuke and wanted them to be happy, even if it was together.

"What makes you think that silly nonsense?" She asks.

Sasuke sighed. "it's just, even if I'm back, I did nearly kill her. And I wanted to kill everyone in the village. How can she care for me? I know Naruto does. And Lee. I think he deserves better." He explained.

Tara shook her head. "Of all things, I never would have guessed that the great Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, to be this STUPID." Tara shouted.

"Excuse me?!"

"Are you kidding me Sasuke? Sakura would follow you to the UNDERWORLD for all she cared. She loves YOU. And that's who she'll ever love. No one, not even my brother and Lee put together, would change her mind." Tara told him.

"Please Sasuke. Just, take her on a romantic date. A walk around the village, stop and eat some lunch together, go shopping, spend a little yen on a dress or jewelry. Just give Sakura what she's been waiting her whole life for. Your attention." Tara said.

Sasuke was quiet. Listening to Tara, he knew how Sakura felt. But there was just no way.

"Just do it. For goodness sake. Just try it, and maybe you'll learn to see things from our point of view." Tara added smiling.

Really, of all people, Sasuke wouldn't be asking Tara Uzamaki for this advice. He knew how he felt about her and she him. But they never acted on each other's hearts.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Watching her reaction, he saw pain and doubt. But she smiled truly. She was happy for him and Sakura.

"Yes. Sasuke. You are my best friend. I want you to be happy. That makes me happy." She said.

Even though he didn't like this, he sighed agreeing. "Okay. I'll give it a try." He smiled back.

Tara watched as Sasuke got up and left.

She was truly happy for Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto and Hinata, she never saw coming. Sai and Ino, yeah. It was written in the stars about those two. Everyone knew Ino liked Sai because he was cool and mysterious. Like Sasuke was at the time. But when he left, Ino had to move on. And Sai was it.

When Tara got home, she wondered how everything was going for the guys. Well, she would have to find out another time. she cried a little, thinking about how times have changed. Naruto was to be Hokage. Sasuke and Sakura were eventually going to marry. Same with Hinata and Naruto. I was all just that. Too much.

"Hey." Lee sat on the window frame. "Hey Lee."

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" He asked.

Tara shook her head. "Nope. I'm good. I was actually planing a trip. Would you like to come along? I was going to ask Shikamaru too. I wanted to visit Garra." She told Lee.

"Now?"

"In the morning. I'm sure he'll love to see his girlfriend." Tara giggled saying it.

"I guess. I'll go and see. He should still be up at the office. Be right back." Lee said.

Tara watched him vanish. She quickly packed her things, ready for when the morning comes.

Neji was dead. She couldn't go to him for comfort. Kiba and Akamaru were trying to impress some girl outside the village.

Shikamaru and Choji both were always seeing their girlfriends form the different villages.

All she really had was Lee and Garra. Everyone was changing. Tenten too since she was planning on confessing to Neji.

Tara felt tears again. How did it come to this?

"Hey. Are you sure your okay?" Lee was back. Tara wiped her eyes. "I'm fine." She said. "Why don't you see if Tenten will come along too? I'm sure she needs to get out of the house." Tara said.

Lee nodded and was gone once again.

By the time her came back, it was a few hours till morning.

Tara and Lee made their way to the gate, waiting for Shikamaru and Tenten.

When they got there, Tara saw a glimpse of Sakura and Sasuke smiling and laughing as she left the village to go and see Garra.

After all, she had to take her own advice. Just try it, and she was. Moving on with her life. As soon as Naruto officially, was Hokage, she was leaving the hidden leaf, for good.

The End


End file.
